Benutzer Blog:Drachenfriedhof/Meinung zu Dragon Age: Inquisition
Für alle, die meine anderen beiden Blog Einträge über die ersten beiden Teile von Dragon Age nicht kennen, hier die Links: http://de.dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Drachenfriedhof/Meinung_zu_Dragon_Age_Origins http://de.dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Drachenfriedhof/Meinung_zu_Dragon_Age_II Ich werde mich wohl kaum auf einer der beiden Texte beziehen, also ist es nicht wichtig diese zu lesen, wenn es nicht interessiert. Wer aber einen davon gelesen hat weiss schon, dass ich Dragon Age: Inquisition von meinem Mann geschenkt bekam, weil mir der erste Teil so sehr gefallen hatte. Da Inquisition ein sehr zeitaufwendiges Spiel ist mit vielen verschiedenen Aspekten bestückt, kann ich den Leser hier schonmal vorwarnen, dass ich zu allem Möglichen meine Meinung äussern werde und der Text grausam lang wird. Viel Spass! *teuflisches Lachen* Der Grund, warum ich überhaupt wieder mit Dragon Age (Origins) angefangen habe, ist der Computerbildschirm meines Mannes. Immer wieder sah ich darauf die Welt von Dragon Age Inquisition und es weckte meine Neugier. Als ich dann endlich selbst mit Dragon Age II durch war, kribbelte es mir schon in den Fingern den bisher letzten Teil zu bearbeiten. Dementsprechend habe ich mich sofort daraufgestürzt. Auf die Fragen meines Mannes hin, ob ich denn den Dragon Age Keep aktiviert hätte, habe ich genervt geschnaubt und ihm erklärt, dass ich jetzt spielen will und nicht irgendeinen Wandteppich bearbeiten. Er redete weiter auf mich ein, was mich dann dazu veranlasste doch Zeit dafür zu investieren. Schlussendlich habe ich mit zwei verschiedenen Charakteren angefangen, bevor ich den Elfen erstellte, mit dem ich jetzt das erste Mal Dragon Age Inquisition durchgespielte inklusive Keep Vorgeschichte. Auf dieses Spiel, auf diesen Charakter, auf diese Erfahrung möchte ich jetzt näher eingehen. Normalerweise sind weibliche Schurken mein Favorit beim ersten Mal. Der Hauptgrund sind Schlösser, die es zu knacken gilt. Aber nicht dieses Mal. thumb|left|Cyan Lavellan Ich erstellte diesen Charakter mit dem Ziel eine Art Gigolo zu spielen, der ohne etwas Ernstes anzufangen mit jedem flirtet. Dieses Vorhaben liess sich von mir schlussendlich nicht in die Tat umsetzen, aber darauf gehe ich später näher ein. Cyan Lavellan, Dalish Elf, Krieger, Zweihandwaffe. (Vielleicht in Gedenken an den missverstandenen und missverstehenden Elfen Fenris, wer weiss.) Das Erstellen des eigenen Charakters hat mir ausgesprochen Spass gemacht. Mit den Haaren bin ich allgemein ein wenig unzufrieden. Schon allein für die Augenfarbe hat man die Möglichkeit aus dem gesamten Farbspektrum nicht eine, sondern zwei Farben auszuwählen. Wäre das bei den Haaren zu viel verlangt gewesen? Und wieviele Millimeter-Schnitte brauchen wir? Jedoch gibt es eine wirklich grandiose Erweiterung hier: es ist möglich einen Tal-Vashot (Qunari) zu spielen. Ich selbst habe das zwar noch nicht ausprobiert, aber mein Mann ist begeistert davon! Als Gefangener von Cassandra erwache ich also in Handschellen. Mein Charakter weiss genausowenig wie ich, warum ich mich dort befinde, was ich getan habe. Aber meine Hand ist wohl in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, denn sie schimmert grün und wird aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen "das Mal" genannt. Kurze Erklärungen später wandern wir durch den Schnee den Berg hoch Richtung Bresche und lernen auf dem Weg ein paar wichtige Persönlichkeiten kennen, unter anderem meine Begleiter Varric (YEAH!), den wir schon aus dem zweiten Teil kennen, und Solas den mysteriösen Elfen. Zusammen schliessen wir den grossen Riss und es scheint alles nach Plan zu laufen. Alle sind glücklich und nennen mich den Herold Andrastes. So viel zum Intro. Bis dahin startet auf jeden Fall alles reizend und ich will wissen, wie es denn weitergeht. Es kommen viele Aspekte zum Vorschein. Kartentisch bzw. Kriegsrat - Das ist neu und für Einsätze braucht es zum ersten Mal echte, reale Zeit. Zu Beginn habe ich mir alle durchgelesen, manche mehr manche weniger interessant. Seras Aufträge sind aber immer das Lesen wert. Ansonsten wählte ich mit der Zeit meist den Berater für einen Einsatz, der am wenigsten Zeit braucht, was mich im Nachhinein gesehen eventuell den einen oder anderen Folgeeinsatz oder sogar Quest gekostet hat. Requisitionen - Brutale Ehrlichkeit? Bis heute verstehe ich diesen Quatsch nicht. Da soll man seine hart zusammengefarmten Verbrauchsmaterialien für Endlosquests opfern? Bis auf die Erhöhung der Macht hat sich mir keinen weiteren Nutzen aus diesem Blödsinn erschlossen, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen wie die Gegenstände für den Spezialisierungs-Quest und die Erweiterung der Feste. Tränke herstellen - Zu gleichem Masse erweiternd als auch einschränkend. Die Tränke nehmen im Inventar keinen Platz weg, man hat aber nur zwei oder drei verschiedene pro Charakter zu Auswahl. Mir sind jedenfalls immer die Elfenwurzeln ausgegangen. Rüstungen/Waffen herstellen und erweitern - Sowas mache ich in RPGs im Allgemeinen gerne, es ist hier nur extrem zeitaufwändig, wenn ich für mich und meine Begleiter ein passendes Outfit klöpple, Waffen herstelle und mit geeigneten Erweiterungen bestücke, bin ich erst mal einige Stunden beschäftigt. Ganz zu schweigen wenn man sie am Schluss auch noch hübsch einfärben will. Zeit dafür habe ich mir viel zu oft genommen, aber nicht für jeden Charakter. Ausserdem finde ich manche Rüstungen ausserordentlich lächerlich, selbst für Dragon Age Verhältnisse. Kreaturenforschungsobjekte - Das geschieht so nebenbei und dafür verschwende ich weder Hirnschmalz noch weitere Worte. Springen - Für mich furchtbar sich umzugewöhnen, dass die Leertaste nicht mehr das Spiel pausiert, für diesen Dragon Age Teil aber unumgänglich. Wir sind also in Haven und ich kann sozusagen eine Light Version von der ganzen Inquisitions Geschichte testen. Das wichtigste sind meines Erachtens als erstes die Begleiter "einzusammeln" und genug Macht zu erlangen um in der Hauptstory so weit voranzukommen, dass man in der Feste landet. Das wusste ich natürlich beim ersten Durchlauf noch nicht und habe somit die Hinterlande ausgiebig erkundet. Neben den Quests sind die Begleiter und ihre Geschichten der spannendste Teil. Also, auf ein Wort. Leliana - Schon bekannt aus dem ersten Teil und ich habe im Netz viele Klagen gelesen, dass es für sie keine Romantikoptionen gibt. Mir ist das einerlei und der Grund dafür, dass die Spieleentwickler eine solche Möglichkeit weggelassen haben sind womöglich die Ereignisse im ersten Teil. Wäre doch unethisch (oder unnötig viel Programmieraufwand?) wenn Leliana verliebt in den Helden Ferelden ist und dazu etwas mit dem Inquisitor anfängt. Josie - Nützlich für die Inquisition, nur sterbens langweilig. Cullen - Um erhlich zu sein ist bei mir seine Geschichte aus den Vorgängern nicht wirklich hängen geblieben. Aber schön lässt er in Zukunft die Finger von Drogen. Ich glaube an dich, Cullen. Cassandra - Starke Frau und witzige Quest mit Varrics Büchern. Sie wurde schliesslich bei mir zur neuen Göttlichen. Gut für sie. Varric - Was soll ich zu diesem Mann bloss sagen? Er war im zweiten Teil mein Liebling und hat seine liebreizende Persönlichkeit auch nicht verloren. Jedoch immernoch keine Romantikoption. Warum mögen die Macher von Dragon Age keine Zwerge als Partner? Solas - Für intelligente Charakter habe ich meistens Symphathie übrig, so auch für Solas. Leider konnte ich nur einen Bruchteil seines Wissens kennenlernen. Auf Reisen habe ich normalerweise nur einen Magier dabei und mich normalerweise für jemand anderen entschieden. Jedenfalls überraschte mich das Ende und den DLC "Eindringling" völlig. Das hatte ich wirklich nicht kommen sehen und brenne jetzt darauf ihn im meinem nächsten Durchlauf als dauerhaften Begleiter und Lover zu erwählen. Was bin ich gespannt. Blackwall - Die Entwicklung seiner Geschichte habe ich auch nicht kommen sehen. Im Nachhinein macht alles Sinn. Schlussendlich war er jedenfalls der Einzige, den ich nicht als "Freund" bezeichnen konnte. Dabei habe ich mir für seine Quests den Arsch aufgerissen. Undankbarer Bursche. Der Eiserne Bulle - Nach Sten endlich ein lockerer Qunari... oder Tal-Vashot? Was auch immer, seine Szenen sind es immer Wert anzusehen. Vivienne - Irgendwie verstehe ich ihre Ansichten, aber ich bin nicht ihrer Meinung. Auf jeden Fall lohnt es sich mit ihr und Sera in einer Gruppe herumzuziehen, die beiden verstehen sich mal sowas von überhaupt nicht. Sera - Einer meiner absoluten Lieblinge. Mit ihre gibt es immer etwas zu lachen. Wenn man ihren Keks kriegt, weiss man endlich mehr über sie. Und das ist nicht zweideutig gemeint. Cole - Wenn er spricht, schweifen meine Gedanken meist ab. Zum Schluss habe ich ihn zum Geist gemacht. Dorian - Last but not least, mein absoluter Favorit. Er ist der Grund, warum ich mein Gigolo-Vorhaben nicht durchziehen konnte. Er hat mich verführt, ich bin ihm verfallen. Witz, Charme, gutes Aussehen und ein geeignetes Mass an Zynismus. Da habe ich doch tatsächlich zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von Dragon Age vor der Sex-Szene abgespeichert um alle Möglichkeiten durchzutesten. Die Stimme des deutschen Synchronsprechers hats mir auch angetan. Ich könnte noch ellenlang unsinnig weiterschwärmen, doch ich denke, ich habe meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Da gibt es dann auch noch Harding, die wohl die mieseste deutsche Synchronsprecherin hat. Geht es noch einen Tick monotoner? Mit meinem Trupp also ziehe ich durch die Lande und versuche den Einfluss der Inquisition zu erweitern. Nur allein das Entdecken der Landschaften nimmt sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch, dabei geben nicht nur Nebenquest genug zu tun, zahlreiche Sammelquests stehen zur Verfügung wie das Einsammeln von Scherben, lösen von Astrarien-Rätseln und töten von Drachen. Und ja, ich habe alle Drachen erlegt, was mir ein wenig das Herz brach. Wenn ich ein Lieblingsgebiet auswählen müsste, würde ich mich für die Erhabenen Ebenen entscheiden. Hübsche Umgebung, ein Elfen-Clan, Leichen abfackeln, Gräber plündern, Hallas beim grasen zugucken, passt. Am schlimmsten empfand ich das ewige Reiten durch die Fauchende Ödnis, obwohl die Nacht-Wüste wirklich hübsch ist. Im Laufe des Spiels gibt es weitere Neuerungen, auf die ich kurz eingehe. Reiten - Ein muss für diesen Teil, wenn man ständig von da nach dort geschickt wird. Spezialisierung - Keine wirkliche Neuerung, nur dass man einen bestimmten Gegenstand herstellen muss. Mein Krieger Damagedealer hat sich natürlich für den Plünderer entschieden. Eine andere Wahl hat man wohl kaum in dieser Position. Urteile - Diesen Teil des Spiels empfand ich als sehr erdrückend. Es ist schon schwer genug abzuwägen, was ich in einer Unterhaltung antworte und nun muss ich über Leuter richten. Meist sass ich minutenlang da und wusste nicht, was ich tun soll. So weit ich begriffen habe, hat es aber nur Auswirkungen auf die Begleiter, ob sie zustimmen oder nicht. Natürlich bis auf die Ausnahme im Fall Blackwall. Kirche/Garten - Da ich mich für den Garten entschieden hatte, weiss ich nicht, was im anderen Fall geschieht. Im Garten kann man Samen pflanzen und ernten. Nett, aber ich habe niemals einen Abstecher in diesen Teil der Feste gemacht, nur um abzuernten. Feste ausbauen - Die Feste sieht nachher anders und vielleicht besser aus, aber das war es auch schon denke ich. Ich hatte wirklich Mühe die Steinbrüche dafür zu finden, die fallen mir nie auf. Festungen einnehmen - Eine für mich eher unsinnige Sache. Der Händler ist praktisch, doch alle anderen Stationen wie Waffen herstellen und dergleichen habe ich dort nie in Anspruch genommen. Fokus/Rissmagie - Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr erinnern, ab welchem Punkt man diese Fähigkeit nutzen kann. Vermutlich wenn man in der Feste ankommt. Manchmal kann das nützlich sein, ich habe es aber eher selten benutzt und mich mit den entsprechenden Fähigkeiten meiner Begleiter kaum befasst. Reden wir über die Hauptstory. In Val Royeaux lernte ich die Templer kennen, in Redcliffe die Magier. Meine Entscheidung die Magier als Verbündete zu rekrutieren bereute ich nie, da ich die Reise durch die Zeit mit Dorian nicht missen möchte. Ziemlich furchterregend, was sie mit Leliana gemacht haben. Nachdem wir wegen Coriphallus (hihi) Haven verloren und in die Feste zogen, ging es eigentlich erst wirklich los. Aber unbedingt möchte ich noch das Lied erwähnen, das Mutter Gisele im Lager anstimmte und alle mitsangen. Das liess mich schauern, auf eine gute Weise. Hawk war die nächste Anlaufstelle und ihr Aussehen liess mich schauern, auf eine nicht gute Weise. Im Zuge dieser Quest verlor ich geschichtlich ein wenig den Faden. Vermutlich weil ich aus DLC Gründen irgendwie Coriphallus nie kennengelernt hatte. Aber der Quest "Hier wartet der Abgrund" in der Festung Adamant war meine Lieblingsstelle in der Geschichte. Ich schlug mich erst gewaltsam durch die Menge und stürzte dann wegen des Drachen bei der Brücke in die Tiefe. Ich sass mit offenem Mund vor dem PC und habe mitgefiebert. Im Nichts lernte ich dann endlich mehr darüber was mit der Göttlichen passiert war und schlussendlich opferte ich Hawk. Sie wollte es so! Es ist übrigens interessant zu erfahren, dass Sera keine Wesen im Nichts sah. Was das wohl bedeutet? Die Wächter durften bleiben, warum auch nicht? Eine Aufstockung meiner nicht mehr ganz so bescheidener Armee. Der nächste Teil im Winterpalast entpuppte sich als eine erfrischende Abwechslung, aber eine ziemlich mühselig Angelegenheit, wenn man es wirklich gut machen möchte. Von meinen Beratern überredet liess ich Celene sterben und fand das im Nachhinein irgendwie nicht so prickelnd. Dorian hat sich aber darauf verstanden mich zu trösten und mir einen Tanz geschenkt. Briala regierte nun aus den Schatten heraus. Auch Morrigan wiederzusehen war eine positive Überraschung und zu meiner Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass sie noch genauso aussah und klang wie im ersten Teil. Mit ihr schlugen wir uns dann bis zum Tempel durch, wo ich einem Ritual oder dem Bösewicht hinterher folgen konnte. Natürlich entschied ich mich als Elf für das Ritual. Eines der Platten-Rätsel forderte mich ungewöhnlicherweise, ansonsten war es keine grosse Sache. Die Altelfen zu treffen war auch eine überaus lehrreiche Erfahrung und im Nachhinein hätte ich dann noch gerne Solas dabei gehabt. Sie erlaubten mir die Quelle zu nutzen und ich bot es Morrigan an, weil dies sozusagen ihre einzige Bedingung für ihre Hilfe darstellte. Es erschien mir töricht ihr diese Gelegenheit zu entreissen. Unsere Allwissende Morrigan führte mich als nächstes zu einem Altar wo ich wieder auf Flemeth traf und sie bei mir viele Wissenslücken füllte. Der Kampf mit Coriphallus stand an und zu meiner Überraschung hatte ich kaum Probleme den ganzen Kampf hindurch. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich das empfohlene Level schon lange überschritten hatte. Am Schluss war ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir ihn endgültig besiegt hatten, denn wir verbannten ihn ja lediglich ins Nichts. Die Inquisition hatte gesiegt, alle jubilierten. Vielleicht lag es an dem extrem epischen Massstab, den der erste Dragon Age Teil vorgelegt hatte, aber auch dieses Ende kam mir in keiner Weise so beeindruckend vor wie im Ersten. Die wahre Überraschung stellte für mich aber das Ende mit Flemeth und Solas dar. Wie schon erwähnt hätte ich das nicht erwartet. DLC Eindringling - Vorab muss ich sagen, dass ich die anderen DLCs nicht gespielt hatte, weil es mich nur zur Weissglut trieb, denn ich starb an-dau-ernd. Und auch für diesen Teil schraubte ich den Schwierigkeitsgrad auf Einfach hinunter. Ihr dürft denken was ihr wollt, für mich war das zu schwer und ich schäme mich nicht es zuzugeben. Ich genoss es nach diesen In-Game 2 Jahren meine Verbündeten wiederzutreffen. Gerne möchte ich kurz über die Szene mit Vivienne sprechen. Es war irgendwie schmerzhaft komisch dieser Schönheitskur zuzusehen. Käseräder auf den Augen, also bitte. Und natürlich wunderbar meinen Amatus Dorian zu treffen und von ihm ein, ich nehme mal an, Art magisches Handy zu erhalten. Blackwall war schliesslich der Einzige, der mir keine Video-Sequenz anbot. Schnitz du nur weiter, Lügner! Im Gegensatz zum Hauptspiel folgte ich hier eigentlich nur einem roten Faden durch die Geschichte. Es gab viel zu erfahren, Kämpfe auszuführen und Solas zu folgen. Nur dass wir eigentlich noch gar nicht wussten, dass es Solas war. Am Schluss entschied ich mich freundlich mit ihm zu sein, was wohl eine Auswirkung hat, die in diesem Spiel noch keine Bedeutung trägt. Die letzte Szene deutete wohl darauf hin, dass es in Tevinter weitergehen würde und Dorian stand im Hintergrund. Sofort kam in mir die Frage auf, ob er auch da stehen würde, wenn man keine Beziehung mit ihm genoss, denn dann ist es fraglich, ob das eine Andeutung war, dass er wieder dabein sein würde. Fazit - Es gibt unglaublich viel zu tun und zu entdecken, was auf einer Seite mit der Zeit monoton wirken kann. Es wurde auf jedenfall beim Entwickeln miteinberechnet mich als Spieler so lange wie möglich an Dragon Age Inquisition zu fesseln. Auch wenn es nicht an meine Begeisterung für Origins heranreicht, ist es ein würdiger Nachfolger, der viel zu bieten hat. Die Grafik ist natürlich besser geworden (was ich mit meinem PC leider nicht zur Gänze erfahren kann) und dementsprechend auch die Gestaltung des eigenen Charakters. Die Begleiter haben individuelle Facetten, die man lieben oder hassen kann, was in der Dragon Age Welt immer etwa gleich gut geblieben ist. Ein wenig schade finde ich es irgendwie, dass es keine Zuneigung von den Beratern (Leliana, Josie und Cullen) gibt, aber so kann auch der ungehobeltste Trampel einer Beziehung nachgehen. Die Geschichte gibt viele Antworten auf Fragen, die man womöglich noch gar nie gestellt hatte und erweitert die Welt um zahlreiche Informationen. Die Musik ist wieder annähernd wundervoll wie im ersten Teil. Erwähnen möchte ich noch meine absolute Lieblingsszene in der Feste. Gegen Schluss hin kann man Varric ansprechen, der einen zu einer Partie Sündenfall mit den anderen einläd. Es ist einfach wunderbar anzusehen, wie meine Freunde (nicht alle) und ich am Tisch sitzen und plaudern. Sowas hätte es mehr haben dürfen. Es ist alles in allem ein bunter Spass in einer voll Arbeit strotzender Welt mit humorvollen sowie tragischen Momenten. Ich freue mich auf eine Wiedersehen, Amatus. thumb|left Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag